religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
De verloren zoon (Bijbel)
thumb|"De terugkeer van de verloren zoon" door [[Rembrandt van Rijn|Rembrandt, circa 1662.]] De verloren zoon is een van de bekendste parabels uit het Nieuwe Testament. Hij is opgetekend door de evangelist Lucas. De gelijkenis wordt verteld door Jezus Christus. De parabel is te vinden in Lucas 15: 11-32, en volgt direct op de parabels over het verloren schaap en de verloren penning (Lucas 15:1-10). Samen beschrijven ze hoe God omgaat met zondaren. Het verhaal gaat over een vader met twee zoons. De jongste zoon eist zijn erfdeel op, verkwist het en keert berouwvol terug. Hij wordt door de vader feestelijk ontvangen. Dit maakt de oudste zoon jaloers. Híj is immers altijd trouw geweest. De vader wijst de oudste zoon evenwel terecht: het is goed om de terugkeer van de 'verloren' zoon te vieren, want hij is weer 'gevonden'. De volledige vertelling luidt (volgens de tekst uit de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling): :Vervolgens zei hij Jezus: 'Iemand had twee zonen. De jongste van hen zei tegen zijn vader: "Vader, geef mij het deel van uw bezit waarop ik recht hebDe zoon vroeg om zijn deel van de erfenis en wenste dus in wezen zijn vaders dood." De vader verdeelde zijn vermogen onder hen. Na enkele dagen verzilverde de jongste zoon zijn bezit en reisde af naar een ver land, waar hij een losbandig leven leidde en zijn vermogen verkwistte. Toen hij alles had uitgegeven, werd dat land getroffen door een zware hongersnood en begon hij gebrek te lijden. Hij vroeg om werk bij één van de inwoners van dat land, die hem op het veld zijn varkensHet hoeden van varkens, onreine dieren, betekende voor Jezus' toehoorders dat deze jongen een van de allerlaagste baantjes had die er te krijgen waren liet hoeden. Hij had graag zijn maag willen vullen met de peulen die de varkens te eten kregen, maar niemand gaf ze hem. Toen kwam hij tot zichzelf en dacht: De dagloners van mijn vader hebben eten in overvloed en ik kom hier om van de honger. Ik zal naar mijn vader gaan en tegen hem zeggen: "Vader, ik heb gezondigd tegen de hemel en tegen u, ik ben het niet meer waard uw zoon genoemd te worden; behandel mij als een van uw dagloners." Hij vertrok meteen en ging op weg naar zijn vader. :Zijn vader zag hem in de verte al aankomen. Hij kreeg medelijden en rende op zijn zoon af, viel hem om de hals en kuste hem. "Vader," zei zijn zoon tegen hem, "ik heb bezondigd tegen de hemel en tegen u, ik ben het niet meer waard uw zoon genoemd te worden." Maar de vader zei tegen zijn knechten: "Haal vlug het mooiste gewaad en trek het hem aanEen mantel was in die tijd een teken van eer en status, doe hem een ring aan zijn vinger en geef hem sandalen Schoenen waren het teken van een vrij man, slaven liepen op blote voeten. Breng het gemeste kalf en slacht het. Laten we eten en feestvieren, want deze zoon van mij was dood en is weer tot leven gekomen, hij was verloren en is teruggevonden." En ze begonnen feest te vieren. '' :''De oudste zoon was op het veld. Toen hij naar huis ging en al dichtbij was, hoorde hij muziek en gedans. Hij riep één van de knechten bij zich en vroeg wat dat te betekenen had. De knecht zei tegen hem: "Uw broer is thuisgekomen en uw vader heeft het gemeste kalf geslacht omdat hij hem gezond en wel heeft teruggekregen." De oudste zoon werd woedend en wilde niet naar binnen gaan, maar zijn vader kwam naar buiten en trachtte hem te bedaren. Hij zei tegen zijn vader: "Al jarenlang werk ik voor u en nooit ben ik u ongehoorzaam geweest als u mij iets opdroeg, en u hebt mij zelfs nooit een geitenbokje gegeven om met mijn vrienden feest te vieren. Maar nu die zoon van u is thuisgekomen die uw vermogen heeft verkwanseld aan de hoeren, hebt u voor hem het gemeste kalf geslacht." Zijn vader zei tegen hem: "Mijn jongen, jij bent altijd bij me en alles wat van mij is, is van jou. Maar we konden toch niet anders dan feestvieren en blij zijn, want je broer was dood en is weer tot leven gekomen. Hij was verloren en is teruggevonden." In de traditioneel-christelijke uitleg van het verhaal staat de jongste zoon model voor de mensen die van het rechte pad zijn afgeweken, de vader verbeeldt de barmhartige reactie van God voor wie berouw van zijn zonden heeft, en de oudste zoon staat model voor diegenen die wel op het rechte pad zijn gebleven maar dienen te aanvaarden dat God berouwvolle afgeweken personen wil vergeven. Rembrandt heeft de terugkeer van de verloren zoon verbeeld in een schilderij dat nu in de Hermitage in Sint-Petersburg hangt. Het doek is sterk verdeeld over een rechterflank waar de oudste zoon zwijgend toekijkt en de linkerflank waar de teruggekeerde zoon op zijn knieën zijn berouw betoont aan zijn stralende vader. Nauwelijks zichtbaar in het midden loert de spanning.Dekenaat-amsterdam.nl: De verloren zoon Het verhaal van de verloren zoon wordt vaak gebruikt als vergelijkende tekst bij dialectvertalingen, bijvoorbeeld in het ''Dialecticon van Johan Winkler. De tekst van een populair Amerikaans volksliedje, "I will arise and go unto my father", soms aangezien voor een negro spiritual, is ook overgenomen van Lucas. Externe link * Hedendaagse video toont indrukwekkende reproductie van het schilderij van Rembrandt Verloren zonn Verloren zoon arz:ابن ضال de:Verlorener Sohn en:Parable of the Prodigal Son es:Parábola del hijo pródigo fi:Tuhlaajapoikavertaus fr:Fils Prodigue he:הבן האובד hr:Izgubljeni sin id:Perumpamaan anak yang hilang it:Parabola del figlio prodigo my:Parable of the Prodigal Son nds-nl:De verleuren zeune pl:Przypowieść o synu marnotrawnym qu:Chinkasqa Churi ru:Притча о блудном сыне sv:Liknelsen om den förlorade sonen ta:ஊதாரி மைந்தன் உவமை uk:Притча про блудного сина vi:Dụ ngôn Đứa con hoang đàng zh:浪子回頭的比喻